The present invention generally relates to an aircraft maintenance cart and, more particularly, to a maintenance cart having a collapsible maintenance platform with a linear track mechanism.
With ever increasing demands from airline customers, flexibility and adaptivity of aircraft interiors is increasingly required in order to provide an aircraft that meets broader customer needs. Increases in the number of customers serviced and time spent within an aircraft have led customers to consistently request electronic devices within an aircraft compartment which allow for activities such as work or play. As such, aircraft manufacturers are constantly updating the interiors of aircraft passenger compartments with new electronic assemblies. Frequently, these electronic assemblies are provided within the ceiling or immediately below the overhead storage compartment of the aircraft. To effectively gain access to these areas without damaging the aircraft interior, aircraft manufacturers must remove the seats from the passenger compartments in order to gain access to the modified areas.
The present invention provides a maintenance cart with storable and foldable work surfaces to facilitate convenient surfaces for use by maintenance personnel within the aircraft passenger compartment. The maintenance cart of the present invention provides a pair of platforms folded and enclosed within the center of the maintenance cart. The maintenance cart is transportable within the aisle between the passenger seats. In addition, the foldable work surfaces or maintenance platforms, which can be disposed over passenger seats, include a linear track mechanism for positioning or retracting the work surfaces. Additionally, the maintenance cart can include stairs which allow maintenance personnel to pass over and through the maintenance cart during repair of the aircraft interior.
Accordingly, this invention provides a foldable maintenance platform for a maintenance cart that overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the maintenance practices of the prior art. Briefly, the invention includes a maintenance cart for use in an aircraft interior, a maintenance platform capable of being disposed within the maintenance cart, and a linear track mechanism coupled to the maintenance platform. The linear track mechanism allows the maintenance platform to be moved from a stored position within the maintenance cart to a horizontal position over the passenger seats. Upon leaving the maintenance cart, collapsible legs unfold and can be positioned beneath the maintenance platform to allow for support. Thus, the linear track mechanism allows the use of a maintenance platform which substantially reduces the possibility of damage to the aircraft""s passenger seats.
Further disclosed is a maintenance cart for an aircraft which can be disposed within the aisle between the passenger seats. The maintenance cart defines an interior cavity. A foldable maintenance platform is coupled to a linear track mechanism which is capable of being slidably received within the central cavity. The linear track mechanism functions to allow the foldable maintenance platform to be moved from inside the maintenance cart to a position outside of the maintenance cart.
Further disclosed is a maintenance cart which includes a pair of foldable maintenance platforms. The maintenance cart defines an interior cavity which contains a step to allow maintenance workers a safe means by which to gain access to the maintenance platforms or pass through the maintenance cart to the fore and aft of the aircraft.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.